


The Edge

by IlikewhatIlikenoshame



Category: Treasure Planet
Genre: Edge Play, Knife Play, M/M, Oral Sex, Safe Word Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 22:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15156632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlikewhatIlikenoshame/pseuds/IlikewhatIlikenoshame
Summary: Jim asks Silver if they can try edge play.





	The Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Safe word use, power play, and edge play

Jim turned to Silver, his lover of over a decade, and asked a question he had been holding back for a long time.

 

“Silver?” The cyborg rolled towards him on the bed. Jim could hear the fitted sheet coming up on the other side, something that always happened when Silver rolled around too much. “Do you still have your saber?” He flicked his eyes to the oversized metal forearm. Silver raised one of his eyebrows.

 

“Not on me, but I still have it. Why do ye ask?” Jim was glad the dark of the night hid his flushing cheeks.

 

“I wanted…I was hoping you would use it…on me…sexually.” Jim shut his mouth before he could say anything else stupid. He paused. The only sounds left where the clicking and whirring of Silver’s gears. Then there was a big hand around his waist, and he was being pulled from the bed. He fell against Silver’s shoulder, feeling the cyborg’s uneven gait as they thumped down the stairs.

 

Silver flicked on the lights in the kitchen and all but threw Jim on one of their ladder backed chairs. “Sit still for me, cabin boy,” Silver hissed. 

 

Jim sat up, his heart beating faster. It had been a long time since they had done anything like this. He watched as Silver walked through the next doorway and into the living room. Jim could see what he was doing in there, but he came back a moment later with his mechanical hand rotated to reveal the saber. In his other hand he held a bit of rope. Oh, they had never tried that before.

 

Silver put the rope down and walked toward him. God, but Jim loved his Silver jiggled while he walked. He gasped when Silver pressed the tip of the saber in the hollow of his throat. It wasn’t enough to break the skin, but damn it was exciting. He held his breath as Silver drew the saber down his chest. The fabric of his undershirt parted easily. When Jim flicked his eyes down, he saw there was a line of bright white skin where the edge of the blade had just been. He shivered and closed his eyes.

 

“You like that, cabin boy?” Silver asked. He grabbed the rope from the floor and tied Jim’s hands behind his back. He had to put the blade away to do so. The first thing he had taught Jim was you need two hands to tie a knot.

 

“Don’t struggle, boy. You’ll only make things worse for yerself.” Panic slowly started to bubble in Jim’s stomach. He pulled against the ropes. He couldn’t get out of these if he had to. His breathing came out harsh and not with excitement. He could feel Silver breathing on the back of his neck.

 

“Legacy,” Jim screamed. “Legacy!” Silver froze, but only for a moment.

 

“It’s alright Jimbo, its’s alright.” There was a sound of the blade cutting through the rope. Jim pulled his arms forward, massaging his wrists. The rope hadn’t had time to leave any mark on his skin, but it itched terribly. He looked up, and Silver was there kneeling in front of him. “Damn me, I should have asked about the rope before using it.” 

 

Jim shook his head. “I didn’t know it was going to be a problem until you tied me up.” 

 

Silver nodded. “I’m going to go put this rope away then I’ll be right back. I’m not leaving ye.” Jim nodded, but he still felt his heart flutter when Silver disappeared from sight. He was only gone for a moment, but it felt so long. Then he was back, kneeling at Jim’s feet. He reached up and stroked Jim’s cheek with his big thumb. Jim turned into the touch. He inhaled Silver scent. His heart slowed and the panic dissipated. He opened his eyes and looked at Silver.

 

“I’m okay now. We can keep going.”

 

“Ye’re going to have something to drink first.” Silver pushed himself to his feet and went over to the ice box. He came back a moment later with a glass of ice tea. He handed it over. “Finish that and we can try again, if ye want.”

 

“I do.” Jim took the glass and drank it down. He wanted to chug it, but he couldn’t make himself. It was his absolute favorite. He closed his eyes to savor the last few sips. His eyes snapped back open as he heard the saber slide out. He watched as Silver backhanded the glass out of his hand. Jim heard it crack as it hit the floor, spilling the last few drops. Silver thick fingers tangled in Jim’s hair, jerking it back. Jim purred as Silver ran the flat of the blade back and forth across his throat.

 

“Yer in such trouble now cabin boy,” Silver whispered in his ear. Jim was so hard it hurt. A part of him wanted to just ask Silver to stop the scene now so they could fuck, but he wanted to see where it went. Besides, if he stopped it too early, Silver might not want to try it again.

 

There was a clicking sound that made Jim pause. It was a sound he had become so familiar within the last few years. It was the sound of Silver detaching one of his appliances. He tilted his head, but Silver had moved around behind him. Then there was another sound. Had he just taken his bandana off? He must have because suddenly the red fabric was pressed over his eyes.

 

“Good cabin boys spread their legs.” Jim spread his legs as far apart as they would go. There was a moment of nothing, and then he almost jumped out of his skin. He wasn’t sure what had happened, but now the saber was embedded in the wood of the seat between his legs. He felt Silver reach over him and pull it out. “Keep yer legs spread nice and wide.” Jim did. Shivers ran up and down his spine. He jumped every time he heard the thunk of the blade sinking into the wood. He could feel the blade quivering against his thigh and it felt wonderful.

 

He was just getting into the rhythm of it, when Silver yanked the blindfold from his eyes and shoved it into his mouth. They had never done this before either, but unlike the rope, this excited Jim. And Silver hadn’t tied the gag tight, so he could have spit it out if he had wanted. He tried to turn his head to look at Silver, but the saber was at his throat. He could feel the edge of the blade right against his skin.

 

“Hold real still now,” Silver whispered. Jim watched as the cyborg’s hand unlaced his pants and slid inside. Jim wanted to grind his hips forward, but he didn’t dare move with the blade at his throat. He trembled as Silver’s skilled fingers stroked him in the way he loved to be touched. He moaned into the gag and tried to move forward to relieve the pressure. But there was the knife at his throat.

 

“Come on Cabin boy, blow your load for me,” Silver whispered as he stroked him faster, harder. Jim moaned again. He voiced every pleasurable sound as he came closer and closer to his orgasm. Only when he was about to cum did he spit out the gag and really scream his pleasure.

 

When it was done, he collapsed back into the chair panting. He heard Silver get up and put the   
saber away. Jim closed his eyes, not bothering to open them as Silver took off his pants and wiped him down with a wet cloth.

 

“Let's get you up to bed, Jimbo.” Silver said. Jim opened his eyes, but instead of taking Silver’s outstretched hand he slid down to the floor.

 

“I need something.” Silver got on the floor too, facing him.

 

“Anything.”

 

“I need your cock in my mouth.” 

 

Silver smiled at that. “Well how could a humble cyborg to deny their lover aftercare.” He leaned back and Jim went to town, pulling out Silver’s massive cock and getting as much as he could in his mouth. He only felt himself calm down when Silver’s cum dribbled down the back of his throat.

 

They fell asleep there, entwined in each other’s arms.


End file.
